


сокровище

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: между абстракцией и абсурдомна границе бодрствования и сна часто появляются неожиданные мысли, фразы - я часто их записываю, но утром не могу понять, вспомнить, что это, о чеммне давно было любопытно, что получится, если в пограничном состоянии написать историю целиком. первые несколько раз ничего не вышло, я либо засыпала совсем, либо окончательно просыпалась, но потом середина нашлась, когда и ручка из пальцев не выскальзывают, и слова льются без моего активного участияэто было интересно





	сокровище

Мы шли за сокровищем, но ни куда, ни зачем не знали. Все не ладилось: первый потерял пальто, второй потерял силу духа, а третьему было хуже всего, ему нечего было терять. Мы горевали, от того ли, что сокровище было не с нами и никак не находилось, от того ли, что время шло к вечеру и зима была все ближе, - неизвестно. Мы горевали, и первый сказал:  
\- Надо развести костер.  
Второй ответил:  
\- У нас нет дров.  
Третий добавил:  
\- И спичек тоже.   
Мы сидели без костра под дождем около реки в самом центре темного города. Мы сидели, пока не стало совсем поздно, пока праздные молодые люди навеселе не отдали парк хмурым бородатым бродягам. Мы знали – они не тронут, но момент был упущен, и мы расходились: первый шел домой, второй ехал домой, третий оказывался дома. Наутро мы собирались снова.   
И снова шли за сокровищем.  
Сокровище манило нас: звало первого фразой, ненароком подслушанной в трамвае, машинами, жмущимися в пробке друг к другу, сигналило второму свои координаты, подсказывало, как с ним обращаться, впиваясь занозами в пальцы третьему. Мы бежали, мы встречались, мы почти радовались – еще немного, и оно в наших руках.  
Первый сказал:  
\- Я позабыл фразу.  
Второй ответил:  
\- Я не записал координаты.  
Третий добавил:  
\- Я не знаю, как читать по Брайлю.  
Дни текли сквозь пальцы первого, текли под ногами второго, текли в уши третьего. Мы их не считали. Иногда дни бежали от нас, тогда нам приходилось нелегко: мы забывали о сокровище, мы преследовали их, выбивались из сил, задыхались от гнева; иногда дни бежали за нами: тогда подходила их очередь широко устало глотать воздух, искать помощи у прохожих, хватать за руки, дергать за волосы, прятаться за спинами. Когда игры со днями заканчивались, они снова шли своим чередом, а мы снова шли за сокровищем.  
Первый сказал:  
\- Завтра нужно взять зонт.  
Второй ответил:  
\- У нас нет зонта.  
Третий добавил:  
\- И магазины закрыты.  
Иногда нам везло: мы встречали отшельника. Он принимал разные обличья: то хохотал школьницей в разноцветной одежде, то отчитывал кого-то по телефону мужчиной в костюме, похожем на наши, то плакал седой старухой, тянущей руку в неизвестность недалеко от парка. Мы узнавали отшельника по взгляду, он был исполнен достоинства, полон печали. Мы не пытались заговорить с ним, отшельник был слишком умен, чтобы мы могли понять его речи. Первый сказал:  
\- Он знает, что нас ждет.  
Второй ответил:  
\- Конечно, знает.  
Третий добавил:  
\- Нам очень повезло.  
Иногда удача оставляла нас: мы встречали монстра. Порой мы бежали, порой нам приходилось собирать мужество и сражаться. Первый сражался в тесной машине, второй сражался в душном офисе, третий сражался под сенью фикуса.  
Зло теряло свою силу рядом с нами, монстр не мог менять лица, мы всегда знали, что это он. Монстр не мог обвести нас вокруг пальца, зато мы – могли. Мы лгали монстру, отдавали ему ненужное, некрасивое, непрактичное, хитростью выманивали золото, чтобы пополнить запасы провизии, купить первому пальто и всем – зонты, оплатить счета и не отвлекаться от поисков. Порой монстр разгадывал наши уловки и впадал в неистовство. Но он не мог запугать нас гневными криками. Первый сказал:  
\- Снова разбушевался.  
Второй ответил:  
\- И как связки выдерживают?  
Третий добавил:  
\- Глотка луженая.  
Мы шли за сокровищем годами, веками, тысячелетиями. Мы истлевали, рассыпались, сгорали. Мы шли за сокровищем, все не ладилось, наступал вечер, дул страшный ветер. Первый сказал:  
\- Пора уже найти его.  
Второй ответил:  
\- Посмотрим за углом.  
Третий добавил:  
\- Теория вероятности.  
Мы свернули с пути и остановились. В городе медленно зажигались огни. Перед нами было сокровище, а мы были перед ним.  
Кто-то из нас (не я) пробормотал невпопад:  
\- Как же сегодня холодно.  
Кто-то из нас (не я) заметил очевидное:  
\- Идет дождь.  
Я хотел промолчать, но не удержался:  
\- Как будто целое море вылилось.  
Не могу быть уверен, но, кажется, они поняли.


End file.
